Rising Waters
by thefanficwriter
Summary: AU. Previously called "The Barber's Wife". With her husband sent into exile, Nellie Barker must do everything she can to protect herself and her daughter from the sinister Judge Turpin. Will undergo revisions.
1. Rumors

**Synopsis: **AU. With her husband exiled to Devil's Island and with the sinister Judge lusting for her, Nellie Barker does everything she can to protect her daughter and herself. When her husband returns ifteen years later, he finds there is nothing left of his wife and child. Curious as to why, he swings by an old friend and is told that his wife had died out of grief, taking their daughter along with her. Because of this, he is fueled with rage and vows to take revenge agaisnst the man who ruined his family and robbed fifteen years of his life.

**A/N: **To be honest, I'm not even sure whether to categorize this as a Ben/Nellie fic, or a Sweeney/Nellie fic. I mean, the Sweeney side of him's going to appear eventually. But then during the first parts, it's Benjamin so...gah! I'm so confused! -Sigh- I'll just leave it as Sweeney/Nellie for now. Don't know if I'll change it yet. BUUUUUT hey! Got the first chapter up for ya :D Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh yeah...I don't own Sweeney Todd. Got that? Okay...

* * *

><p><strong>I. Rumors<strong>

Nellie Barker, despite her loquacious nature around customers, never once believed the rumors that neighbors and friends spoke. She would listen to them and pretend to be interested, but never once had she ever believed them to be true. Stories such as the butcher Mr. Harper's affair with the old florists' wife from Seventy-six Drive never interested her; telltales of Miss Lakewood's newly-purchased estate, Mrs. Bordeaux's seventh marriage, or the librarian's new pearl earrings, she found quite trivial. Gossip was an everyday occurrence in London; it seemed it was the favorite past time of its inhabitants, for new ones were heard every day. Since the day she heard them, she hated hearing them. Much to her dismay, she had to learn to bear with it for the sake of her profession. After all, being a baker and shopkeeper not only required proficient baking skills, but great social skills as well. No matter how much she hated speaking of those rumors at least they were useful for something.

One of the rumors she heard going around was about the infamous Arnold Turpin, the judge who lived at Ranford Avenue. The man had a reputation of being a womanizer; a lecherous man willing to do anything to get his way. Many told that prior to his transfer to London, he had impregnated a number of young women, and helped them get husbands so that he wouldn't have to take care of them. Some also said that the man was a pure tyrant, sentencing even the most innocent of men either to death, or to banishment in order to seduce married women. When a woman refused to succumb, he would either order her dead, or send her to bedlam to rot away. The Judge was a wretched philanderer, to say the least—but she never believed that. Yet after what she had experienced only two days ago, she definitely wished she had.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, mister! I really am. I should have—"

"Not at all, madam. I'm the one at fault," claimed the man as he helped her with her groceries, which had fallen to the ground when they had bumped into each other. She was already on her way home, when she had ran into the man. When she saw his face, she immediately recognized it and reconciled once more for her clumsiness.

"I'm really sorry, Judge Turpin, sir. I should have been more careful and watched where I was going," she told him.

"You needn't apologize; it was only an accident. I completely understand," he replied.

She wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her, but she was almost certain that this Judge was looking at her in the most inappropriate manner. The young baker did not like it one bit.

The Judge's lips curled upward into a furtive smile. At that moment, she felt her heart beat faster with apprehension but despite the feeling, she tried to keep herself composed.

"You're that baker from Fleet Street, am I correct? The current owner of the pie shop, Eleanor Lovett," he asked.

"Barker, sir. I'm married," she corrected.

"I see," he mused. "Barker, you say – you mean the son of the barber above your shop, that Benjamin Barker boy?" he added curiously.

"That would be him, sir," she confirmed with a slight nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to come home and attend to my daughter."

He let out a laugh, appearing as though amused by the notion of having the son of her mother's tenant as her husband. The red-haired baker cursed herself mentally for showing manners; she should've walked away once she retrieved her belongings. Now she was feeling more uncomfortable than ever.

"Why, I had no idea you two would ever—never mind that, madam. I ask for your indulgence, for I seemed to have forgotten my manners at the moment."

"Of course, sir," she replied, hoping this conversation would end soon.

"Now Mrs. Barker, your pie emporium—I hear you serve some of the best pies in town."

"Why—that's quite gracious of you, my lord. But I wouldn't necessarily—"

"Mrs. Barker, no need to humble yourself!" he laughed. "I'd like to visit your shop sometime this week to try one of your famous pies. Maybe then we can talk since you seem to be in a hurry."

She wasted no time to get away from him at that moment. As soon as he finished that sentence, she tersely nodded and walked away as fast as she could. Great—just great! The Judge was going to visit her shop any time after today. Hopefully that day doesn't come too soon.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The young baker was shaken out of her thoughts as soon as she heard giggles erupting from her parlor. Her husband must be playing with their daughter again. Curious about what he was doing now, she stopped what she was doing and headed for the parlor, staying at the threshold undetected. As she expected, he was making silly faces to the young child again. How adorable the sight was. She couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her—and it didn't take long either for her presence to stay unnoticed since she too began to laugh as well.

"How long have you been standing there?" her husband asked as she made her way towards the couch to sit beside him.

"Long enough," she replied, following it with a peck on her husband's cheek.

Nellie sighed as she eyed her little daughter, who was playing with her mother's hand. "Our Rebecca's growing up. Can you believe she's turning a year old already? Time goes by too fast."

"Indeed it does," Benjamin agreed. "Let's make the most of it now while we still can. Next thing we know, she'll be learning how to do things on her own and she won't need us anymore."

"Now, now—aren't you thinking _a little_ too far ahead?" she said in amusement. "Let's just focus on next week, shall we?"

The young barber smiled as he watched his wife talk to the infant about her coming birthday, and as usual the little girl responded with another fit of laughter.

"Your party's going to be fun, isn't it? Little Johanna's going to be there to play with you!"

In reality, Nellie Barker had more to worry about than her daughter's party. The lecherous Judge was going to come to her shop at any time this week, and it scared her. She should've been more careful and listened to what people said about him. What if her family was his next victim? She couldn't even imagine her life without them! Still, as she sat in her parlor along with her husband and daughter, she tried her best not to show her apprehension. They were right here with her living happily, and that was all that mattered at the moment—she intended to keep it that way.


	2. Customer At Closing Time

**A/N:** To all those that favorited and alerted, thank you very much ^_^ I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Customer At Closing Time<strong>

He's tried evading the thoughts that come to his mind whenever he saw her, but it seemed that day by day, it kept getting worse—he couldn't stop thinking about her! During the day, _she_ kept him from doing his work; not one moment passed by that the image of her beautiful, voluminous fiery red curls, her sultry chocolate eyes, and those seductive curves of hers did not cross his mind. At night, _she_ haunted him too! The way she would curl those inviting lips into a suggestive smile as she desirously wrapped her arms around his neck—oh, how he wished to taste those lips so badly! Often his dreams of her were so graphic that they seemed so real – he always hated it when he woke up and found himself without the red-haired baker by his side.

He wanted her—no!—He _needed_ her! He didn't even know how it was that he came to want her; he was under her spell. But between him and the baker stood another man—the barber, her _husband_. He didn't know what it was that attracted that baker to that man. He wasn't even attractive, and neither did he have that much money to give her anything she wanted! Why—he wasn't even close to being as wealthy as him, let alone as good-looking as him. What it was that attracted the baker to that young foolish barber, he did not know. However if there was something he did know, it was that he _had _to go. He had to go in order for her to _finally_ be his. And she _will_ be his—he was sure of it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finally after a busy day, it was time for her to close! She had been working in the pie shop for as long as she could remember, and she still couldn't believe how demanding the customers were, _especially_ during the dinner rush. No wonder her mother was always so exhausted at the end of the day! And to make matters worse, most of the customers didn't even bother to thank her, and even had the nerve to touch her inappropriately albeit their knowledge that she was in fact married and had a child! Nellie Barker was glad the day was finally over. Once she gets finished with the cleaning, she can finally relax with beside her beloved little family.

_Knock-knock-knock!_

She turned her head to see none other than the Judge himself, standing at the door of her shop.

_Great..._

"Excuse me, my lord, but I'm already closed. Perhaps you can come back tomorrow if you—"

"Oh, how unfortunate! You mean I came all this way from my home just for you to tell me you're closing?" the Judge queried.

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid so. Now if you'll excuse me sir, I've to resume cleaning the shop," she replied firmly yet politely.

"Why, Mrs. Barker, you're not going to let me in? Surely you _must_ have at least one pie left," he insisted, once again looking at her impiously.

"No, sir, I do _not_! Now if you don't mind, my lord, I'd like to go back to my cleaning so that I may finally rest."

"Of course, Mrs. Barker; I apologize for the trouble," he finally said.

"Thank you, my lord. Now please, I'd really _appreciate_ it if you'd leave."

The Judge nodded and obliged, fortunately. The nerve of that man! Did he honestly expect her to serve him at this hour? What a conceited bastard!

As the man left, he internally cursed at himself for his defeat. He wanted to attack the woman right then and there – make her regret the way she had spoken to him. How dare she treat him that way! Surely, the daft woman did not know what he was capable of.

He mustn't allow himself to be hasty though—if he wanted to get to the young beautiful baker, he had to first get rid of her husband. Fortunately for him, he knew _exactly_ how to do just that. Once the barber was out of his plate, he was sure to have the baker for himself. It just takes a little patience – just a little bit of patience, and he can get his way.


	3. Birthday Present

**A/N:** To all those that favorited and alerted, and reviewed, thank you very much ^_^ I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Birthday Present<strong>

"There's my little Rebecca!" Old Mrs. Mooney, the pie baker from Willow Street, happily said as she was greeted at the door by Benjamin while cradling the one-year-old in one of his arms.

Gwendolyn Mooney was an old friend of Anna Lovett, Nellie's mother. Even then, the two would compete against each other, seeing who can have the best recipes and who can attract the most customers. More often than not, Nellie's mother would win but their competition never once stood in the way of the two's friendship. In fact when Anna had passed away from pneumonia, Gwendolyn was the one to step in and take care of the young child; she had become Nellie's second mother, and seeing how happy the young baker was with her family, it made her heart swell with joy.

"How adorable you are," she said to the little girl. "You look just like your mother. Now if only she didn't have such unruly red hair like that bird's nest on her head, you'd look exactly alike!"

"Mrs. Mooney!" the baker cried, feigning offense.

"Oh, don't worry dear—you're still pretty even if you _were_ born with horrible hair," the old woman jokingly shrugged.

"Well I think her hair looks pretty," Benjamin added.

"No you don't, love. Stop lying," Nellie said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"You're right, I don't," he replied jokingly with a smile.

"See?"

Only a few moments later, another knock was heard at the Barkers' door.

"Nellie!" greeted a yellow-haired woman excitedly. Along with her were a black-haired man and a child about two years old with hair the same shade as her mother.

"Lucy, Robert! Glad you two could make it," the red-haired woman said with a smile as she led the family to their parlor.

"Of course! You wouldn't want us missing the birthday of our favorite niece now, do you?" Lucy said.

"Johanna was looking forward to coming here too! She's been so excited to see Rebecca," Robert added. "Speaking of Rebecca, where is she?"

"With Ben, dear. Getting changed," Nellie answered.

"I see," the man said with a slight nod as he settled himself and his daughter in one of the chairs.

For the rest of the afternoon, cheery laughter and chattering erupted from the Barkers' parlor. While Benjamin and Robert spent most of their time drinking and talking about their own occupations, Nellie watched Johanna and Rebecca play as she conversed with her cousin and Mrs. Mooney. Often Mrs. Mooney mentioned how proud she was of Nellie for having such a successful business and a beautiful family. Lucy on the other hand teased the baker about the barber—about how clueless she had been about his fondness for her, albeit the extremely blatant hints he would drop. For the rest of the afternoon, the celebration continued until another knock was heard from the door. Strange it was, since the couple did not recall inviting anybody else but family members and a few close friends who were already in the premises.

Benjamin decided to be the one to answer, just in case this unwelcomed guest of theirs was a thief. When he opened the door however, he found no thief; rather, a well-dressed middle-aged man who seemed to be of noble class.

"May I help you, sir?" he asked.

"Why—yes, of course, Mr. Barker. The name is Arnold Turpin," the man told him.

_Turpin_...that name sounded familiar. Could this man be—of course! He _had_ to be—this man was the Great Judge Turpin from Ranford Avenue. This man was the infamous lecher of London. But what could he possibly want? How did this man even know his name?

"Mr. Barker, if I am not mistaken, you're celebrating your child's birthday today?"

Before he could even respond, his wife entered the pie shop—probably to see what was happening—and the expression on her face told him that she was just as perplexed and astonished as him to see this man at their door.

"Judge Turpin, sir—may I ask what brings you here? Because if you've come for a shave or a pie, both of our shops are closed," she told the man. Though her voice was not shaking, Benjamin could tell that she wasn't pleased to see this Judge Turpin at all, especially on this day. It seemed that she too was aware of the rumors that have been circling around London.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Barker. I've come for neither of those things," the man replied with a chuckle. "However, I happen to know that today is your daughter's birthday. I've come to bring her a present."

"How did you know—"

"I have my sources, Mr. Barker." He handed a box to the couple and insisted that they take it.

"I don't think that's necessary, my lord," Benjamin humbly refused.

"Of course, sir. You shouldn't have troubled yourself," Nellie added.

"Please, Mrs. Barker. Take it. Consider it as my apology for my disturbance of your shop last Thursday," the man cajoled.

"Well, that's all forgiven sir, but—"

"Good, good. No harm done, then, Mrs. Barker?" He gave the couple no second to respond as he repeated once more, "please, take it. I insist."

"Th—thank you, my lord," Benjamin finally said as he took the box from the Judge, earning him a brief caveat glance from his wife. He wanted this man to go away, and if taking this package was the only way to do that then so be it.

"Glad to be of service, Mr. and Mrs. Barker," he said with a sly smile.

The way he eyed his wife made the barber even more apprehensive; it was clear to him now what this Judge's real motive was.

The young couple nodded in goodbye as the man finally fled—and what a relief it was when he finally did!

"We have to be more careful," the barber warned his wife, who was thinking exactly the same thing.

She knew who he was after, and the notion scared her. She was perfectly happy with the life she led. She had all she wanted. And for all of it to be taken away by that vulture? Over her dead body!


	4. Mischief At The Market

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update; I've been busy with after-school stuff and schoolwork. Hopefully you like this chapter too ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Mischief At The Market<strong>

_"Remember me when I am gone away  
>Gone far away into the silent land;<br>When you can no more hold me, hold me by the hand,  
>Nor I half-turn to go, yet turning stay..."<em>

"Why do you have to sing such a depressing lullaby?" Nellie asked as she walked up to her husband, who was putting their Rebecca to sleep.

"It's not depressing!" replied her husband in a whisper as he rocked the little one-year-old to sleep. "And plus, it seems to be working."

"Indeed," she said with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder while wrapping one arm around his waist.

_"Remember me when no more day by day  
>You tell me of the future that you planned.<br>Only remember me, only remember me..."_

"Ben, love," she spoke as she listened to her husband's singing and her daughter's steady breathing.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Don't leave us."

"Nell," he looked at his wife, whose eyes were filled with fear and sorrow; he understood why. "I'll never leave you, understand? I won't let that Judge Turpin ruin our family," he reassured her as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go to bed, my sweet. I'll be there soon."

With that, the young baker let go of him and gently kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

The Judge was out to get them; it was quite obvious now. It was only a matter of time until he decides to take everything from her. Now more than ever, they had to be cautious. Benjamin was right; they can't let the Judge get in the way of their family.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Nellie...Nellie...Nellie, dear…"

"Yes, love?"

The woman was starting to worry him. Since the Judge had visited them not long ago, she had not been acting like herself. She barely spoke unless spoken to, smiled very little, and often stared in space as though stuck in her own world. The worst part was, he knew exactly why this was happening, and that only upset him even more.

"Why don't we take a walk at the park today, huh? It's a nice day outside," he suggested as he smiled warmly at her, hoping her mood would brighten.

"Ben, I don't think that's a good idea. What if—"

"What if what, Nell?" he queried, taking her hand in his to reassure her. "Come on, Nell. You've been like this all week. Smile for me, will you? Come on, my love. Please?"

Rebecca, who was sitting on her father's lap, looked at her mother and reached for her face as though she knew what was happening around her.

"See? Even Rebecca wants you to be happy! Come on, sweetheart," he pleaded once more.

She knew he was only trying to cheer her up, but it didn't help ease her worries about them being taken from her at any time. Wanting him to stop, she smiled the biggest grin she can muster, which made their little girl giggle. "There, happy?" she asked upon seeing Rebecca's reaction.

"That looked a little scary, but yes. I guess so," her husband replied, making her finally smile genuinely.

"That's more like it," he said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Now, my love, get dressed. We're going out."

"But I just said—"

"Ah-ah-ah! _Yes_, Nellie, we are going out. It's a nice day!"

"But—"

"No whining, Nellie. Look, even Rebecca's agreeing with me!"

The little girl laughed and swayed her arms about—something she did quite often when she was happy—and the woman was powerless to resist. It wasn't because of her daughter's reaction (the child was happy all the time so she did it practically every day); rather, because of the fact that the girl needed to go out in the sun. After all, they hadn't gone out together as a family in a while. Perhaps she can hold off her worries just once for the sake of their child (that, and her husband's pleading was becoming a nuisance).

"Oh, alright, alright!" she finally gave in as she rolled her eyes.

"Yay! Hear that, Becca? We're going to play at the park!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nellie smiled as she watched her husband and her daughter from the park bench. Benjamin was trying Rebecca to walk on her own, and while she did stumble quite a few times (perhaps three or four), not once did the little one cry; she was actually getting better and better, all thanks to her doting father.

Observing the surroundings, Nellie heaved a sigh. The skies were clear, the breeze was cool, and sunlight enhanced perfectly all the hues of the plants all around. Perhaps Benjamin had been right; some fresh air was all they needed. Perhaps she was only being paranoid; the Judge hadn't shown himself since Rebecca's birthday. Maybe he found another woman far younger that she was and decided she was more deserving of his attention. After all, she was only a baker. Surely there are other women in London he would fancy.

Of all women, why did it have to be her?

They had spent about an hour at the park, and decided to take the long way home through the marketplace. Benjamin needed supplies for his shop and since they were already out of the house, it would be the best thing to do.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Benjamin!"

Fear and anger struck Nellie as soon as two men grabbed her husband away from them. Why did she have to agree with Benjamin's request? If only she'd stayed stronger this wouldn't have happened.

"Why, Mrs. Barker—"

The Judge—that evil Judge! That filthy vulture! _He _did this to them. He did this—_all of this_—and he had the audacity to even come close to her? What was he thinking?

"You bloody bastard!" she snarled as soon as the man came close to her.

"Now, now, Eleanor—it is improper to use such language in front of a child," he told her.

"Shut your mouth! How _dare_ you take my husband," she growled, glaring at him as she held her crying daughter protectively.

"Eleanor, my dear, is it really my fault that your husband's been committing crimes without your knowledge?"

"Liar! Bring him back or I'll—"

"You'll _what_, Eleanor? Face it, my dear, you're _nothing_ compared to me. As a matter of fact, that fool of a barber is nothing either. Honestly dear, I don't know what you saw in him. Good Lord, he's not even attractive! He's nothing but a mere barber. What can he possibly give you?"

"Go to hell!"

"As long as you're there with me, I'll be happy to."

The nerve of this man! First he takes her husband, and now he expects her to be with _him_? What a fool!

_Benjamin will be back!_ _Whatever it takes, I'll do it—but Benjamin will be back. He has to come back._


	5. Escape Plan

**A/N: **I am soooooo so so so so so sorry for the long delay. I've been so busy with tests and after-school activities that I didn't have any time to update AT ALL. But now that the school play's over with and my tests are done, I have more time to do extra things like this now. I can't say I'll be updating on the regular for now because I have a bunch of projects to do, a Russian accent to master, and A LOT of lines to memorize. Thanks for those who alerted and favorited this story, and thanks so much for your patience. I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>V. Escape Plan<strong>

It has been decided. He was to be transported to Australia in two days and there was nothing he could do about it. He was going to leave, and never going to come back. He would never be able to see his wife ever again, never be able to feel her comforting touch, never be able to hear her voice. And his daughter—his precious little Rebecca—he'd never be able to see her grow up, or protect her from anything that comes her way, or teach her everything he wanted to teach her. He was a dead man from this moment on. He was going to be transported, robbed of his life. He was as good as dead and he knew it.

"Barker! You have a visitor!" barked the warden who manned his cell.

_Nellie..._

"Make it quick, woman. My lunch break is in twenty minutes and I don't like to waste my time!"

"Butler! Must you be so harsh?" he heard another man's voice say. "Go on, madam. Forgive my colleague here; he isn't the best at keeping his temper."

Benjamin was sure he heard the two men arguing after that, but nothing else mattered to him as soon as he saw his wife's petite figure walking in his jail cell. She still looked so beautiful, albeit the sorrow that could clearly be seen on her face. Pity he was never going to see that face again.

"Benjamin," she said, tears brimming her eyes once again. She didn't know where to begin; what was she supposed to say? He was going to be taken away, for god's sake!

He didn't like seeing her cry. Wanting her to lighten up at least a little, he gave her the best comforting smile he could muster at the moment and gently wiped her teardrops with his thumb. "My sweet, smile for me, will you? You know I hate seeing you like this."

"I have to get you out of here, Ben! I have to—Rebecca needs you. _I_ need you," she said, not even bothering to heed his request.

"Nell—"

"I can write to Lucy and Robert, Ben! I'm sure they know someone who can help. They _have _to!"

"Eleanor!"

"I can't lose you, Benjamin—_not again_!"

She buried her face in his chest and him not to give up hope. The tears were unstoppable now. As much as she didn't want to show him any tears, she could no longer prevent them from falling. She couldn't let her husband go—not after everything they'd been through, especially since she needed him now more than ever because of their daughter.

"There has to be some way you can get out of here. I don't want to lose you again," she told him.

Benjamin sighed. "I know, my love. I know," he said as he caressed her back in an attempt to console her.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Mr. Barker," he heard a man whisper from the outside of his jail cell.

He looked up and saw the face of one of the guards and wondered what it was he might want. He's decided he didn't care anymore if this one wanted to beat him senseless like all the others (fortunately for him, they weren't permitted to do so because of the Judge's orders, ironically). He had nothing else to lose; he's already lost everything.

"Mr. Barker," the man repeated. "Get up, Mr. Barker."

Benjamin obliged, ready for whatever this man was about to do. Much to his confusion, the man did not show any signs of wanting to harm him. In fact, he showed quite the opposite; this man was soft-spoken, as though he wanted to help. He wondered why.

"I need you to be really quiet, Mr. Barker," the warden told him. "We can't risk getting caught."

At that moment, he knew this man's intentions were clean. This man _did_ want to help him. He was going to be free; he was going to see his wife and daughter again!

"I've worked for Judge Turpin for many years. A horrible man, he is—transported innocent men for his own sake! I can't let you suffer the same fate, Mr. Barker. I've seen enough of Turpin's dirty work," the man explained as they stealthily walked the dark hallways of the building.

"Officer," he spoke, "thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, Mr. Barker. We aren't out yet."

He kept quiet the rest of the way, thinking of Nellie and Rebecca—oh, how they'd be so happy to see him! Once he returns home tonight he would tell her to pack immediately. They would run away tonight, run away and escape this horrible place! He can care less about their shops—all that mattered now was their safety. Nellie has always loved the sea...that's where he'd take them. They would move to the seaside, have a nice little flannel there just like she's always wanted. Yes, of course—that's exactly what he'd do! Oh, he could just see her face now. She would be so—

"And where do you think you're going with _that_?"

_Oh, no..._

"B-Beadle Bamford, s-sir—" the guard stammered.

Great_. _Just great. They've been caught.

"I hope you're not trying to help this filthy roach escape. You weren't doing that, were you Constable Gordon?" the Beadle asked as he eyed the man suspiciously.

"N-not at...not at all, Beadle, sir. Not at all."

"You weren't?" the Beadle took a step closer towards them and looked at the police officer straight in the eye. "Get that_ thing_ back in its place," he snarled as he briefly glanced at Benjamin then back at Constable Gordon. "You're lucky Judge Turpin is a benevolent soul. Otherwise I would've beaten the both of you. Now get that thing back in its place before I decide to strip you of your position. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes of course, Beadle Bamford. Of course," the constable affirmed.

"Go!" ordered the Beadle.

They headed back into his cell, walking every hallway and staircase in silence. He was so close to seeing his family. Only one more floor and he would've escaped. If it wasn't for that wretched Beadle Bamford, he would've been free by now. "You're lucky the Judge is a benevolent soul," he said. Benevolent indeed! A pious man, he was. A true Christian—a man of the Great Lord!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barker. I really am," said the constable as soon as they reached his cell.

"It's quite alright, sir. You tried," Benjamin said, obviously dismayed albeit the small smile etched on his face.

"It's just that my family needs me. I can't lose this job. I'm sorry I couldn't set you free, Mr. Barker. I truly am."

"I understand, Constable Gordon. I've learned to accept my fate anyway. There's nothing I can't do about it anymore." He paused for a moment, waiting to see if the latter had anything to say. When he didn't he looked up at the man once more and asked, "if it isn't any trouble, Constable Gordon, I'd like to see my wife before I leave for Australia. Will that be possible?"

"That much, yes, Mr. Barker. Yes, it will."

"Good. Thank you, sir."

"Of course, Mr. Barker. "

* * *

><p>Before I go, I just wanna make a little announcement for those of you that are familar with Repo! The Genetic Opera. I'm currently working on a fanfic featuring Blind Mag, Nathan, and Shilo called Tutus Terra where instead of Mag and Nathan dying (like they did in the movie), Nathan finally comes to his senses and flees the city with his daughter and Mag. Hope you guys check that out also.<p>

Well...until next time! :D


	6. No Not Goodbye

**A/N: **Oh god, I saw how many people alerted this and I feel so HORRIBLE! I am SO SORRY for not updating on the regular. So much has happened in the past however-many-months I didn't go here...let's see, high school graduation, going to a new country for college, studying for entrance tests (because they don't honor SAT's, those bastards! Ugh...), my laptop getting busted, and work. I work at a computer shop so you might think it's easy for me to write and update...NOOOOOOO! You have no idea how hard it is to concentrate with a bunch of people being noisy and stuff while you're trying to write. -Sigh- As an apology, I'm going to post a chapter I've written and a sidestory to this as well. I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. No, Not Goodbye<strong>

This was it. Today was the day. And as much as he told himself he was ready to go, as much as he prepared himself for this day, he knew he wasn't ready. He'll _never _be ready. There was no turning back, no escape. He was going to leave his wife and child forever; he'll never be able to see them again. Inside he wanted to scream; he wanted to grab one of the guards' cudgels and hit each watchman, beat him until he was unconscious just like they did to him the first night he was arrested. He wanted to kill the Judge and his minion, Beadle Bamford—those bastards! How _dare _they take him away from his family!

Stirring inside him were feelings of contempt and sorrow. Yet, despite the violent acts he wanted to commit right then and there, he knew putting his thoughts into action would only cause deeper trouble. He could never accept this fate; nevertheless he had to keep calm. It was bad enough for him that he'll never see his Rebecca grow up. It was be even worse for Nellie since she had to now raise their daughter alone.

He couldn't let her see anymore of his sorrow. Knowing that he was leaving was more than enough of a burden for her. During these last moments, he did his best keeping his composure in front of her. He had to try and comfort her in some way; reassure her that even though he was never to come back, everything would be alright. He'd be lying to his wife and himself, but to see her like this on the day of his departure? He didn't want to remember her this way.

"Promise me you're going to come back, Benjamin," she said to him through her tears.

He sighed. "Nellie, I—"

"You're_ going_ to come _back_, Benjamin. Promise me you're coming back," she repeated, much more sternly this time.

He opened his mouth to protest, but he knew that it wouldn't do any good. So, despite his knowledge that he in fact was never going to come back, he told her otherwise.

"I promise," he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Stay strong while I'm gone, okay? Stay strong for Rebecca."

She nodded.

"Always tell her that I love her. Tell her to be good when she grows older, and tell her not to cause so much trouble. I don't want her giving you a hard time," he added.

"Ben, I—"

"BARKER!" a man shouted angrily from near the ship.

"I have to leave now," he told his wife, looking at her one last time, taking in all her features to memory. "Take care of yourselves. Goodbye, Nell."

"No, not goodbye," she corrected sternly once more. "Until we meet again," she said.

"But—"

He never finished what he was going to say for she cut him off by pressing her lips against his, kissing him with much vigor which he returned, never wanting to let her go. When it finally came to its end she looked up at him intently, saying, "you promised me, Benjamin Barker, and you _are_ going to return."

"Of course," he replied. "Until we meet again."


	7. SIDE STORY: Dangers in the Streets

**SIDE STORY: Dangers in the Streets**

Robert Porter, in all honesty, hated London—_especially_ Fleet Street. The place was a home to the most licentious acts and the most dishonorable people. There wasn't a corner one would find a man rudely treating another, or hear the latest rumors about the pettiest of things. True, once in a while one may be lucky enough to find a few decent men, but the rest of them? Oh, they were horrible! He knew because he grew up there, and oh, was he glad he was finally free from that place. The only reason he was here now was because of his wife, his dear Lucy visiting her cousin, Nellie Lovett, the baker at 186. The two were very close to each other as children, and having not seen each other since she gave birth to their little Johanna he thought it was only fair to accompany her in her visit to the seedy town. After all, he wasn't going to allow her to go _alone_. What if something bad happened to her and their daughter? The numerous possibilities were unimaginable!

Just as he was about to make his way towards the next street, he found a man lying still on the concrete. From his point of view, the man looked as though he had been beaten senseless; perhaps robbed too because his clothes looked torn. Curious, he walked closer towards the man and kneeled down to observe his injuries, hoping he could help. What he found strange though, was that this man's clothes looked oddly familiar. He had seen another man wearing the exact same clothes earlier during the afternoon while at the pie shop with his family and friends. And when he studied the man's features further, he realized—

_Oh bloody hell..._

—this man was _Benjamin_! Benjamin Barker, the barber above Nellie Lovett's pie shop. Benjamin had been beaten, and to make it worse, he was bleeding! Someone had stabbed the side of his abdomen, most likely causing him to fall unconscious. By now Robert Porter was on the verge of panicking, but he tried his best to keep calm. He needed to take Benjamin to a doctor, right this instant while he was still breathing! But where could he find one? He couldn't possibly know; he hadn't lived in this town for ages. The pie shop – the pie shop, of course! He had to take this man back to Nellie and Lucy, and he had to do it fast!

_Don't you dare cease your breathing, you stupid barber! Don't you dare..._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Good God, Robert! What—"

"Nellie, Lucy! Fetch a doctor _immediately_," he instructed the two women.

He could hear questions coming from his wife and sobs from the young red-haired baker but he wasted no time to attend to any of their concerns. All that mattered at the moment was Benjamin. At any moment, the barber could stop breathing—something he could not allow to happen. Not only was this man his best friend, but the Nellie's lover as well. The baker was a cheerful soul; he didn't want to see the woman cry.

"I'll get a doctor," announced Nellie's father as soon as they settled him on the couch. "Get some towels and some warm water! We need to clean up this man right away."

Immediately, the man left and Lucy dashed to fetch the materials, leaving a sobbing Nellie and a worried Robert to attend to the injured barber.

"I found him lying unconscious on a corner of a street," he explained to her, trying his best to keep calm. "The wound on his right side seemed fresh, but the blood was flowing pretty fast. I'm hoping he hasn't lost too much of it."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid man!" Nellie angrily said through her sobs as her cousin's husband told his story. If only this man wasn't unconscious, if only he wasn't on the verge of losing his life, she would've hit him more. She would've gladly beaten him senseless herself. How could he have been so stupid? What has this man done now?

Robert felt nothing but remorse for the woman as she pounded her fists against the settee, barely missing the barber's body. He could tell how miserable she was right now, but he didn't think it was best to do what she was doing at the moment.

"Nellie..."

Her protests were growing louder now, and her hits were getting closer and closer.

"Nellie—"

"You stupid, stupid man! You—Robert, let me go!"

"Nellie, stop! He's already hurt; you might hurt him even more," he told her as he grabbed the young woman and pulled her away from the injured young man.

"Stupid man," she said yet again but more quietly as she cried.

"Calm down, Nellie. Let's just be glad he's still breathing, okay?" he gently said as he released her.

Finally she nodded and retreated to the barber's side, her deep concern evident in her expression, posture, and actions.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Is the boy going to be alright, Dr. Banks?" inquired Mr. Lovett as his niece and her husband comforted his daughter, all of whom were actively listening to their conversation.

"Surprisingly yes," the doctor replied. "Mr. Benjamin Barker is one lucky man, all thanks to young Mr. Porter. If it weren't for him Mr. Barker would've lost a lot more blood than he already had. The bruises and cuts will take time to heal but they're nothing you should worry about; they're minor injuries. I recommend bed rest for the lad—two weeks, and he should be fine. Make sure that he won't move too much; it might open up the stitches, and you certainly wouldn't want that."

"Thank you sir," said the old man to the latter.

"Not at all, Mr. Lovett," Dr. Banks said as he gathered his materials. "If you need anything else, please feel free to contact me again. Take care."

When the man finally left, the four couldn't help but feel relieved that the barber was going to be alright. They were still worried for him, of course, but knowing that he was in a better condition reassured them.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Benjamin woke to find himself lying on his bed his clothes changed his wounds and bruises treated, and his abdomen bandaged. He was in his room and beside him was the red-haired baker, sitting on a chair with her head on one side of his bed. She must've fallen asleep while watching him, he figured.

What surprised him most of all was the fact that he was alive. He didn't think he would be, after all the hits he received from the thieves that he had encountered especially after they had stabbed him. He recalled nothing after they'd rammed the knife on his side; everything faded to black after that.

As he watched the baker sleep, he wondered, who found him? Surely it wasn't either Lucy or Nellie; they were talking when he left, and it most certainly could not be Nellie's father, for he was too busy helping his daughter at the pie shop. Perhaps it was Robert? Of course—who else could it be? After all, if it were some stranger he probably would be in a completely different room right now. Either that or he wouldn't be alive at all. He had to remember to thank him tomorrow morning. First, he had to—wait—his coat! Where was it?

Frantically, Benjamin looked around the room, trying hard to spot it from where he was albeit the darkness that was currently surrounding him. He had to find that coat this instant! Otherwise he won't be able to—

"Argh!" he growled as he held onto his side. Of course—he had to be careful when moving. He'd just been stabbed, for crying out loud!

_Careful now, Benjamin..._

Slowly he sat up and quietly placed his legs to the opposite side of the bed, being cautious as he possibly could so that he wouldn't hurt himself or wake the baker. Unfortunately as he was about to rise...

"Go back to bed, you stupid man," she groaned, her head sleepily shooting up to look at him. "Doctor said you're not allowed to move too much. Get back to bed," she repeated.

"Nellie..."

"Rest!" she snapped, sounding more condescending this time.

"But—"

By now she was fully awake as she helped him lie back down again. The expression on her face, he couldn't tell exactly whether it was one of anger or worry. He reckoned it was a mix of both.

"Do you know how worried you got us all down there, Benjamin Barker? I thought you were dead, for God's sake! Dead!" she exclaimed, though quietly as to not awaken the others in the house.

"Nell—"

"What on Earth possibly possessed you to go out without anything to protect yourself? You know how dangerous this town is! People can ambush you at any moment, and look at you now!"

"Calm down, dear I—"

"What were you doing out there anyway? My God, Ben! If Robert hadn't found you I would've lost you by now. And you know what, I—"

"Eleanor!" he yelled, hoping to catch the rambling woman's attention.

"What?"

"May I talk now?" he asked, his voice finally softening as she returned to her post once again, to the chair at his bedside.

She nodded, the look of annoyance still etched on her features.

"I was on my way back here when three men – thieves – ran into me. They were all drunk, from the looks of it, and demanded I give them all the money I had or they'd kill me," he explained as she listened earnestly

"Well?"

"I gave them everything I had."

"Then why did you—"

"There was another thing that they wanted from me. I didn't want to give it to them, so they beat me. I had to fight back, of course. I couldn't let them steal it, so when they did take it, I ran after them and took it back. That's when they stabbed me."

"Why didn't you just give it to them? Benjamin, don't you think your life is more important that some—well, whatever it was you were chasing after?"

"Yes, of course dear but—" he paused for a moment in thought before shortly adding, "Nellie, my love, will you fetch my coat for me please? I need it."

The young woman looked at him, bemused at his request. "Ben, that has your blood all over it. And besides, you already have clothes on. What could you possibly need it for?"

"Nell, please. Just get my coat and I'll tell you," he asked her once more.

She nodded and rose from her seat, retrieving his coat from the laundry basket where it lay.

"Okay, here it is," she said, holding up the red-stained clothing. "Now what?"

She sat back down and watched him as he quietly turned it inside out and reached in one of its areas. She wondered how that small pocket got there in the first place; she's never seen that pocket inside that jacket before.

"Ah!" he smiled triumphantly as he finally took his hand out from it and tossed it away.

"What?" she asked curiously.

The barber sighed before speaking once again. "It was this," he said, opening his fist and revealing a gold ring with a diamond which glinted in the dim candlelight. "I couldn't let them take this," he said.

A gold ring...a diamond ring. He was almost killed for a small piece of metal decorated with crystallized carbon. He almost died—for a_ ring_?

"I didn't think it would feel right to ask you to marry me without this. I couldn't let them take it, so I chased after them. Then, well...you know the rest," he explained.

He wanted to ask her to marry him. He was going to propose to her, and he almost got killed—all because of this...this _ring_.

"Nellie? Nellie, my love, are you still there?"

For some reason it couldn't register in her mind. He almost got himself killed for a ring. A_ ring_!

"Nellie..."

"You idiot!" she snapped as tears began to well up in her eyes. "You almost got yourself killed for a...a _ring_? You idiot! You stupid, stupid, stupid man! I was so worried about losing you, and you almost got yourself killed for a ring?"

"Now, Nellie I—" he tried reasoning with her but once again, he was cut off.

"Good heavens, Benjamin! You think you have to present me with a _ring_,that you almost got yourself murdered for, just to ask me to can marry you?"

"Well, it's a tradition to—"

She sighed, which relieved him (finally she was calming down!) and took his hand in hers.

"Benjamin, you know how much I love you, right?" she asked, her voice softened again. "If you wanted to ask me, I would've said yes even if you didn't have a ring to present. You think I'd care more about that ring than you? You could've gotten yourself killed, love. And I don't know what I'd do if you'd had died. I love you, Benjamin. Be careful next time, alright? I can't lose you. I need you, especially now more than ever."

"So...shall I take that as a 'yes'?" he asked, cocking his eyebrows questioningly.

"Silly man! Of course I'll marry you. Hadn't I made myself clear just now?" she replied, finally smiling as she wiped away her tears.

He returned her smile and placed the ring on her finger, the clear gem catching the small source of light in the room beautifully. He then brought her hand towards his lips, planting a gentle kiss on it.

"Benjamin, there's something I've to tell you," she told him, his hand still holding onto hers.

"Yes, Nell?"

"I'm...I haven't told anyone else this yet; not even Lucy. I wanted you to be the first to know," she said. He was sensing a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well?"

"Ben, I-I'm..."

"Out with it, Nellie!" he said, growing a little impatient and extremely anxious.

"I'm with child!"

"Come—come again?"

"I'm pregnant, Benjamin. For a month now," she further explained, a little calmer this time.

"Y-you're pregnant...with...with my child..." he stammered, looking his lover directly in the eye.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Are you alright, love?"

"Alright? Alright? I'm more than alright, Eleanor! I'm going to be a fath—OW!"

"Ben, careful! Don't get up yet," she exclaimed, helping him lie down again.

"I'm going to be a father," he repeated to himself before looking at the young baker again and asking, "does your father know yet?"

"You want him to kill us both? He'll never be able to forgive me if he finds out I'm pregnant and unmarried!"

Benjamin sighed. "Well then, I guess we're going to have to get married earlier," he said. "I'm just going to have to heal faster."

Nellie laughed. "Then get some rest. Dr. Banks said if you stay well-rested and don't move too much you'll be good in two weeks."

The barber gave her a small nod and kept his eyes up at the ceiling.

"Nell, my dear..."

"Yes, Ben?"

"What do you think it's going to be?"

"I don't know yet. It's only been a month after all."

"But what do you think?"

"Well, I'd love to have a son, but I've a feeling it's going to be a girl." She sighed. "No matter, as long as it comes out healthy. I'd love it either way."

He turned his head away from the ceiling and looked at the young woman beside him. "You think we're going to be good parents, Nell?"

She gave him a tender smile. "Of course we are, love. And I'll have you to raise our child with me." She leaned towards him and gave him a brief kiss on his lips. "You're going to be a great father, Ben. I know it. Go back to sleep, love. You need it."

Benjamin nodded and closed his eyes, glad that he was alive. The love of his life was going to marry him; be with him for the rest of his life. And In eight months, he was going to become a father—father to Nellie Lovett's child. He had a whole life ahead of him, and he was more than ready to face anything that will come his way now that he had Nellie by his side. At this point in his life, Benjamin Barker couldn't be any more thankful that he was alive.


	8. Benjamin Barker's Lullaby

**VII. Benjamin Barker's Lullaby**

She'd lost him. Again. And this time there was no telling whether or not he'll be able to come back. She'd like to think he would, but such a notion would be nothing but delusion. She'd promised herself before, she'd do anything to avoid anything bad from happening to her family; she promised herself she'd do anything not to lose her dear Ben again, but all because of her he was gone.

_All because of her._

Hell, if she hadn't conversed with that stupid Judge Turpin this wouldn't have happened! If only she had listened to the rumors like most people did.

_If only she had listened._

She sighed as she looked at her little Rebecca crying in her crib. "Poor child," she thought as she picked up the child and cradled her in her arms. "Looks like it's just going to be you and me, Becca-dear," she said.

As she rocked her daughter gently to sleep she sang for the child, her father's lullaby.

_"Remember me when I am gone away  
>Gone far away into the silent land;<br>When you can no more hold me, hold me by the hand,  
>Nor I half-turn to go, yet turning stay."<em>

She would often tease him every time she heard him sing the tune. There were other songs that are a tad more cheerful, she'd always tell him.

_ "Remember me when no more day by day  
>You tell me of our future that you planned:<br>Only remember me, only remember me;  
>You understand it will be late to counsel then or pray."<em>

Benjamin Barker's lullaby: a song of loss; of farewell. How ironic. It was as though he'd foreseen his own fate. It would have been laughable too, if it weren't for the current circumstance.

_"And if you should forget me for a while,  
>And afterwards remember, do not grieve:<br>For if the darkness and corruption leave  
>A vestige of the thoughts that I once had,<br>Better by far you should forget and smile  
>Than remember and be sad."<em>

Nellie sighed as she placed the slumbering child back into her crib. From now on, it's just going to be Rebecca and her. The Judge may have taken Benjamin from her, but she still has her little girl. And as long as she lives, little Rebecca will be protected.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter's short, and apologies for the uber-late update. Currently working on the next chapters now that I'm temporarily out of school. I'm hoping I can actually get up to at least the tenth chapter since I discovered two major plot holes in my original plan for this story. Before writing again, I re-read the whole story here and fixed some errors. I added an additional part on chapter four as well, since I thought I felt it was too rushed (took Libitina-Belladona's advice. I hope I did good on this one! *crosses fingers*).<p>

Anyway, I since I've already planned for the next three chapters, I should be able to update again in about a week or two (hopefully less than that, though). See you next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this brief update.

Oh yes, and before I forget, the song used on this chapter is composed by Donna Gartman-Schultz. The words are from a poem called "Remember" by Christina Rosetti.


End file.
